1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of an electro-optic device and an electronic instrument. More particularly the present invention relates to the technical field of the electro-optic device and a projection display preferably incorporated in a light valve of the projection display that is an example of the electronic instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, an electro-optic device, such as a liquid crystal display capable of active matrix driving is known, which can include pixel electrodes arrayed in a matrix arrangement, thin film transistors (referred to below as TFTs) connected to each of the electrodes, and scanning lines and data lines, which are connected each of the TFTs and respectively arranged in parallel with line and row directions. Such an electro-optic device has been widely used as a light valve of a projection display, for example. The projection display can include an optical system for guiding light emitted from a light source to the light valve and another optical system for guiding the light transmitted through the light valve to a screen. At this time, controlling the light transmittance for each pixel enables images to be displayed on the screen. Despite the fact that the projection display is rather compact, the images can be enlarged by the latter optical system, thereby enabling an image in comparatively large size to be displayed.
Furthermore, a projection display of such type capable of color displaying is known, where three of the light valves, i.e., the electro-optic devices are prepared and three colors such as red, blue, and green are respectively projected to the three electro-optic devices so as to be combined by an appropriate prism to form a color image.